


Cecilia's Trap

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Cecilia dragged a net. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Hook's Christmas, etc.





	Cecilia's Trap

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Frowning, Cecilia dragged a net. She gave the net to Captain Hook's crew before they paused by a tree. Perhaps Captain Hook was going to remain with her if she captured Peter Pan for him. She was certain the pirates were eager to capture Captain Hook's enemy. Most likely so that they never had to hear about Peter Pan again. She and the pirates hid behind trees as soon as they heard footsteps. They remembered running ahead of Captain Hook earlier.

Cecilia and the crew gasped as soon as Captain Hook appeared. They watched with wide eyes while he stepped on the net and was lifted in it. They ran to him.

Captain Hook scowled and struggled at the same time. He turned to Smee. He ceased struggling. ''SMEE, YOU....!'' His eyes widened the minute the pirates pointed at Cecilia. ''You? My betrothed trapped me?'' 

Captain Hook's scowl returned. ''I expect this from someone dumb like Smee. Not from you.'' Captain Hook used his hook to slice through the net. He fell on his side and glowered at Cecilia. His body trembled.

 

THE END


End file.
